Decretum
by Kuroi-Onechan
Summary: Entonces ella se giro a mirar a ayano mientras sostenía aquella gema del alma contaminada como si su vida dependiera de ello. — Sabes... me di cuenta que solo fui una tonta...— dijo de manera suave mientras que levantaba la vista, con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas; aquellas palabras marcaron el principio del fin.


_**|| Buenas~ esto es un poco vergonzoso porque es mi primer fic, tenia meses queriendo escribir algo de takane y bueno, la idea surgió cuando vi Puella Magi Madoka Magica~, podría decirse que esto es un AU donde los pj de Kagerou viven en el universo de madoka magica conceptos de ambas historias no me pertenecen, tampoco los personajes y bueno... ya saben, no soy dueña de nada, solo de este extraño fanfic. ||**_

* * *

><p>— ¡Explícame!, yo no entiendo… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué si yo lo amaba tanto…? ¿Por qué todo termino así? —<p>

Fue todo lo que ella atino a preguntar con la notoria desesperación en la voz, por su parte, el incubador solo la miro unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza, para él, los sentimientos que mostraba la chica eran extraños…a final de cuentas, su deseo había sido cumplido tal y como ella había querido.

— "Tu pediste que todos los males que dañaban a ese chico se fueran y no solo eso, pediste que el pudiera ser feliz… y yo solo cumplí lo que pediste" —

Una respuesta apropiada según kyuubei, los deseos hechos con lógica se pueden doblar hasta ser llevados al peor final posible y bueno, el deseo de enomoto en parte era predecible… un deseo que ya muchas otras habían pedido y con resultados similares, las chicas humanas jamás aprenderán que hacer esa clase de sacrificios normalmente no es bien recompensado, aquel resultado ya lo había visto un par de miles de veces, ellas desean por eso que los humanos conocen como amor y resulta que ese sentimiento jamás seria correspondido de la forma deseada.

Pero por otro lado, takane no pudo hacer más que limitarse a tratar de reprimir las lágrimas mientras, oculta en el amparo de aquel grande y frondoso árbol, miraba a la feliz pareja de enfrente, haruka… él estaba siendo "alejado" de ella por otra mujer… y ambos se ven felices, aunque si lo piensa un poco… la felicidad de haruka nunca fue a su lado y él estaba mejor al lado de aquella chica… de ser así… ¿Por qué se siente como si hubiesen acribillado su corazón?, ella deseo por él, hizo un sacrifico por él… y aun así, eso no basto para poder decirle lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Una última mirada, solo eso basto para que el corazón roto de takane se hiciera polvo, entre sonrisas, risas y de más, un tierno beso entre los dos enamorados basto para que la chica de cabellos negros hullera del lugar; Haruka ya nunca más va a estar a su lado, pensó mientras que buscaba un refugio en el cual esconder su dolor, no importaba si era físico o algún lugar en su mente, Haruka ya nunca más iba a reír a su lado, aquella esperanza de pasar un futuro juntos ya nunca volvería.

Y como si el cielo estuviera coordinado a sus emociones, la lluvia comenzó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, de ser un día hermoso, paso a ser un maldito día lluvioso…ah~ seguramente aquellos dos regresarían bajo el mismo paraguas; ella fue parando poco a poco… algo bueno debía salir de aquello, si, quizá un nuevo motor para ella quien se había puesto una invisible soga al cuello de manera gratuita, pidiendo un deseo que solo le traería dolor, sacrificándose así misma por un mundo que dejo de entender hace un tiempo.

— Kyuubei… —

Llamo al incubador de manera aparentemente calma, y la mirada baja, quizá todo eso fue mejor… ella ahora solo es el cascaron de lo que anteriormente fue takane enomoto… ¡Kyuubei ya se lo había explicado antes!, su gema del alma era ella en realidad, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría estar al lado de un maldito zombie?, si su cuerpo era herido, seguramente ella podría regenerarse, no importaba cuantas veces fuera apuñada o cuanta sangre perdiera, siempre podría levantarse para pelear pues estaba protegida del verdadero dolor... ¡Ahora lo notaba!, el verdadero poder… y el hecho de no tener que preocuparse por ser herida o por la muerte, ¡podía burlarse de las heridas y de la misma muerte si así lo quería!

Una sonrisa ladina y una mirada muerta, kyuubei, quien hasta el momento había permanecido al lado de la joven no pudo hacer más que ladear la cabeza ante aquella nueva actitud… esos sentimientos jamás dejarían de provocarle confusión pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, ¿Qué estaría pensando aquella chica?, quien sabe, pero seguramente… sería interesante.

— Si ya terminaste de mostrarme lo que querías que viera… lo mejor es que volvamos al trabajo~ ¡Aún quedan muchas brujas por hacer comer polvo! —

Expreso con una emoción bastante sombría en la voz, dejando escapar a los pocos segundos una extraña risa mientras que se preparaba con todo y su gema del alma para ir a la cacería de brujas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>|| Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo~, se que el comienzo es extraño pero se me hizo mas bonito partir desde este punto e ir explicando poco a poco la historia Uu -espera que no la linchen- pero bueno~ los veré en la próxima actualización ||<strong>_


End file.
